


fragment

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>erwin introduces levi to an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fragment

**Author's Note:**

> part of the [written on the sky](http://archiveofourown.org/series/182663) series

"who the hell lives in romania?"

erwin shifted in his seat as levi stared out the window. they had left the city hours earlier and the countryside rolled past them. “i am certain you will like michael.”

levi frowned; he wasn’t interested in meeting his sire’s friend.

"if anything," erwin continued as the car pulled off the road and through an open gate, "you’ll like his piano." in their seventy years together, it had only ever been them. erwin passed a hand over levi’s dark hair. "i check on him every hundred years or so. please, levi? don’t be so sour about it."

levi sank back with a dramatic pout. “only because i love you,” he caved with a nip to erwin’s chin.

"good because we are here and i would have gladly carried you in had you said otherwise." erwin stretched upon leaving the car and inhaled. "it always smells so old here."

"older than you, strange man?"

erwin hummed noncommittally before pressing a kiss to levi’s crown.

"sirs?" neither had heard the front door open. "master zacharius is in his study. shall i present you while the driver brings in your bags?"

"please, alin," erwin addressed the valet. he squeezed levi’s hand and smelled the air again. truth be told, it was different this time.

* * *

the library was small but just as embellished as the rest of the house from what levi could see. the door was small and it was comical the way erwin almost squeezed through in order to see his friend.

michael was sprawled on a wing chair. a fire burned to his right, the glass in his hand catching the light and highlighting the blood swirled into the scotch.

"has it been a hundred years already?"

"give or take a few." erwin crossed the room and plucked the half-empty glass from his friend’s fingers. "had enough of this, i think."

michael unfolded his legs. and scowled. “i am a grown-” michael had stood and erwin shifted enough to reveal levi who stood behind him.

"oh." erwin handed the glass to alin who left the room with a short bow. "this is levi."

levi tried not to press into the hand that brushed his cheek.

"how long has he been in your company?"

"since 1937."

michael stroked the buttons of his jacket. “you changed him?”

levi stepped around erwin. the room was neat but for the table beside the chair michael had been sitting in. there was a bottle of wine and a few glasses along with a frame set face down. “yes, when i was thirty.”

"and are you happy?" michael was tall. he could easily subdue levi is it were his wish.

"yes."

as erwin said this, the cobwebs over michael’s expression were swept away. “alin!” he called out and levi found himself taking a step back.

"sir?"

"bring a bottle of the finest vintage! gods, it’s good to see you, erwin. i’m tired of all… this." he waved at the leather-bound books on the spotless shelves and the dying fire. michael’s gaze was hot and levi could feel it branding him.

alin returned with a bottle and a tray of glasses. he blinked tiredly.

erwin turned to levi. “let michael show us around. you’ve never seen such a beautiful home.”

* * *

the estate was exquisite. they toured the grounds from stables to gardens to attic and returned to the foyer as the sun began to rise.

"you two must be exhausted. did you come from berlin?"

"new york," levi chimed in, unable to take his eyes off the piano he could see through an open door.

"christ, to bed with you then!"

erwin led levi down the brightening hall with a hand on the small of his back. “well? what do you think of him?”

"are you ever going to tell me about your history with him?"

"of course."

"i will reserve my judgement for now, then."

erwin pushed the door open and watched levi pass through. “i would expect nothing less, levi.”

* * *

levi threw his head back and cried out. his throat was a web of thin scratches and he only wanted to grind against something as erwin opened him with two fingers. ”s’il vous plaît,” he whispered.

erwin smiled against his throat, lapping up the tiny beads of blood. his fingers sped up and levi had to bite back a yelp as the angle shifted. “are you going to come or not?”

that did it. levi sagged against erwin’s chest, fingers tightening in his shirt.

erwin withdrew his fingers and stroked the curve of levi’s ass. “what do you think of romania?” he asked as he pulled the sheets over them.

"what about your past with michael? why did you want me to meet him? you’ve rarely spoken of him."

erwin shifted, folding his arms around his fledgeling. ”michael was the first friend i made after being turned. he taught me to hunt. i loved him as i would an older brother. he fell in love with a nobleman’s daughter - cliched, yes - but nan loved him too. i suppose i was stronger than him.”

"erwin?" levi tugged on erwin’s shirt after a full minute of silence.

"he couldn’t change her. nan withered and died and michael was left with nothing but himself." erwin swallowed and looked away. the door creaked softly and erwin held levi tighter. "he has always been a quiet person. it can only have gotten worse here. all he has is alin."

levi could understand that the valet was an important person to michael. he kept his home in order and brought him his meals. levi touched his throat. it burned from the passion of erwin’s fangs. his nose searched for erwin’s scent as he fell asleep.

erwin had seen the looks and he wondered if bringing levi here had been the best thing.

* * *

levi found solace in small things. sunlight warming cold parquet. earl grey with the smallest swirl of fresh cream. piano keys under his fingers. these were ivory and their age, the stories they held, made levi play songs he hadn’t thought of in years.

erwin had gone out hours earlier, wishing to see what had changed over the last century. the estate’s grounds were expansive, erwin had explained, and there was pond and forest to survey. it was still too early for levi to desire to explore the estate more thoroughly so he stayed inside with his simple pleasures.

he hummed imaginary words as his fingers flew, coaxing a new meaning from every note.

'the notes you don't play are just as important.' erwin's fingertips had been pressed to his when levi said that. 'it's like how the expressions you don't see make a whole person along with the pieces you do.'

erwin had kissed between his eyes then.

levi’s fingers faltered and he bit out a curse.

why were they here to begin with?

he slammed his hands on the ivory, spinning around on the bench as the last impressions of discordance touched the room’s still-chilly corners.

"has it been that kind of day already?"

michael stood in the doorway leading to the foyer. he cradled a glass of scotch in one hand while the other held his robe shut at the throat.

levi pressed his palms flat against the bench and pressed down. he groaned at the shift of muscle and joint. michael took a long drink.

"it is strange being here. erwin and i spend so much time in new york i forget the rest of the world even exists sometimes."

"i thought you would have returned to paris with some regularity."

levi raised a brow and reached behind him for his cigarette case.

"did erwin tell you i was un vrai parisian?”

michael watched levi’s lids lower over his grey eyes and thought of lonely strangers in bars, looking for company between melting ice in the bottom of a glass. there was something so exquisite in erwin’s changeling.

"among other things, yes."

"did you learn anything from spying on us the other night?

michael became the bar patron then. the rich scotch gave him no excuses.

"erwin said he could sense that you were aroused. by him or by me?"

michael crossed from doorway to piano in three long strides, setting his glass atop the piano as he leaned down to hiss into levi’s ear.

"you must know the effect you have on others."  
the front door opened and michael pulled back as erwin entered the music room. his shoes were muddy and his hair whipped about by the wind. levi thought he saw a ruddiness to his high cheekbones.

"i could hear you playing from outside."

erwin acted as though michael weren’t there as he leaned down to press a kiss to levi’s hair. levi didn’t break eye contact with michael as erwin did so.

* * *

"i thought levi would be joining us."

they were in the study, seated with glasses of blood-tinged scotch in front of the fire. neither erwin nor michael required the warmth it gave off but the flicker of flames on a dark evening were welcome.

"he will. he’s very particular about his nightly baths."

the bathrooms in the guest wing of the estate were as grand as michael’s own and he marveled over the claw-footed tub and the crystal-stoppered bottles of scented oils. erwin couldn’t wait to nuzzle his nose against levi’s soft skin and sniff out each one.

"what does he smell like to you?"

"smoke. something sweet. melon, perhaps? i haven’t gotten close enough."

erwin hummed and stared into his half-empty glass.

"i never thought you would create one, erwin."

"I was surprised as well. levi is different, however. it’s a shame what happened to europe; i would have loved to stay in paris with him. he was more carefree then, too guarded now."

michael rose to refill his glass. he held the bottle up to erwin who declined with a shake of his head.

"you say that as though it is a bad thing."

"what’s a bad thing?"

levi wore a robe, hastily tied at the waist. his eyes met michael’s and blinked slowly before moving to look at erwin. he stood beside his chair, shifting as erwin’s arm went around his waist, hand locking on the hip. levi was aware of michael’s discomfort but made no move to change the arrangement.

"it’s nothing, levi. michael and i are just catching up. nothing too exciting."

"aren’t i exciting?" he thought of michael outside their room. had erwin known as well?

"always and forever." erwin took up levi’s hand and kissed its fingertips.

"what about you, michael? it must be boring here."

"i’m a simple man. i tried living in the city but… it held little for me in the end."

levi sat on the arm of the chair, weight leaning on one thigh and buttock. “erwin said you loved once. have you never thought of finding someone else?”

erwin’s hand tightened around his hipbone and levi hissed. michael saw the touch and sighed.

"it’s fine, erwin." michael sat down with his drink. "nan wasn’t a traditional beauty. in fact, she was rarely noticed in the village and her father, a lord, loathed finding her a suitable suitor. but, i noticed her. i was only a hundred and fifty or so and had spent much of that time alone. i craved companionship but the connection must be there from the start. it was. i waited and waited. nan grew older but i couldn’t take her light, her warmth. i kept telling myself it wasn’t too late, and then it was. plague took her like so many others. she was young and i was old. perhaps, it wouldn’t have worked out at all. so, i locked myself away in my parents’ old estate. i have the forest and the grounds to keep me company." michael paused for a long time, the fire highlighting the sharp planes of his face. "a pathetic fairy tale, that." michael drained his glass and closed his eyes.

* * *

levi lay across erwin, his open robe covering them both. the air was thick with the scent of melted wax, their bodies hot from the exertion of sex.

"he’s your only friend?"

"i have many acquaintances but michael is the only one i keep in regular contact with. he worries me at times, cooped up here with his thoughts."

levi ran a finger down the center of erwin’s chest and pressed a kiss over his heart. ”he finds me attractive and it confuses him.”

erwin pushed the hair away from levi’s forehead. “i know.”

* * *

the day passed and night was upon them again. levi hungered and erwin took him down to the village to find a suitable meal.

michael saw them in the garden when they returned.

erwin picked a lily and ran it along levi’s bloodied lips before pulling the flower away and licking him clean.

* * *

michael woke in the late afternoon, a glass of fresh blood on a tray by his bedside. he drank it leisurely, holding the curtain aside to look out onto his property.

erwin spun around, levi clinging to his back. they were beautiful together, dark and light swirling together to make something that was hard to look at it it seemed so unreal.

licking his lips, micheal put the glass down and set about dressing. he wanted to stretch his legs, get out of the house for a while.

all three walked into the village, erwin between michael and levi. michael watched levi press his face against erwin’s arm. he thought he might have been trying to hide a smile.

michael shoved his hands into his pockets and inhaled the smells of the village. he was glad erwin had found happiness in someone.

* * *

the song was short and simple and michael felt like he was walking down a mirrored hall, forced to see every facet of himself, as levi played.

two weeks had passed since erwin and levi had arrived. fourteen days in which michael had been pried loose from his shell.

"do you forgive my rudeness?"

levi only turned his head slightly, humming softly in question.

"that night after i… i accused of being…"

levi’s fingers didn’t miss a note.

"a whore?"

michael’s cheeks burned. “yes. i suppose.” he clenched his eyes shut. when he opened them, the tip of levi’s nose was almost touching his.

"i do enjoy my sire’s company a great deal. if that makes me a whore, so be it."

levi’s breath was sweet. michael could see his blood throbbing against his throat. romania seemed to be doing the frenchman a great deal of good. the peasants in the village had strong blood and erwin made sure levi was taken care of as soon as he began to hunger.

michael wanted to taste those lips. without thinking, his hand reached up and touched levi’s cheek. ”does erwin ever miss your warmth?”

levi thought about being cruel - ‘at least he has the rest of me, unlike you and your precious nan’ - but michael didn’t deserve it. “sometimes. we try and keep each other warm.”

he played the song one last time, michael running a fingertip along the edge of the bench near levi’s thigh.

* * *

when erwin was asleep, levi crept from their bed. he pulled on erwin’s abandoned shirt, pressing a kiss to his lover’s forehead as he hastily did up a few of the buttons.

he wasn’t doing this out of pity. levi told himself that again. michael could turn him away and that would be the end before it even started. after so many years alone, michael could use another’s touch.

the journey to michael’s bedroom was dark, levi walking on his toes in silence. he paused with a hand on the knob, worrying his lip between teeth.

michael sat up as levi put a knee on the bed. the sheet fell down around his waist. levi studied him in the half-light before pulling himself up to kneel on the edge of the bed. he took michael’s face between his hands and kissed him.

"does erwin know you’re here?"

"he does."

levi’s spine straightened. michael’s arm went around his waist.

erwin’s thumb, wet with lubricant, traced the line of levi’s spine. his eyes met michael’s and he nodded before placing his fingers against levi’s hole.

michael licked levi’s throat slowly, wetting it before sinking his teeth in. rich, hot blood flowed into his mouth and levi twisted a hand in michael’s hair as erwin’s fingers pressed into him.

he wanted to drain every last drop from him, leaving a pale, beautiful corpse.

erwin’s free hand touched michael’s head in a gesture of enough. ”sweet?”

"yes."

"ah!"

"levi agrees." erwin worked his fingers fast and hard, withdrawing when he knew levi was ready. levi was already drowsy, unused to another’s fangs opening his veins.

michael positioned levi comfortably on the bed as erwin pulled a chair up to the foot of it. he sat down and drew levi’s arms above his head, holding them together at the wrist.  
"has this been your idea all along?"

erwin shrugged. “i’m glad he came to it on his own.” he dipped his fingers into the wounds on levi’s throat and brought them to his lips. “well?”

michael took the tube of lubricant offered to him before popping the buttons on levi’s shirt loose. levi was small but well-proportioned and michael’s hands looked comically huge as they mapped out the plain of his trim torso.

erwin’s hand cupped levi’s chin as michael pushed his legs up at the knees and was inside in a single thrust. he shushed him gently, holding his hands against the bed as michael found his rhythm.

michael let himself go in levi, the music he had played flowing through him like the richness of his blood. he watched erwin lick the wounds close as michael came. levi hummed, head rolling to the side. the toes of his foot spasmed before he fell still. michael couldn’t remember a lovelier sight than erwin wiping levi clean and carrying him away.

* * *

levi woke in the bed he shared with erwin. it was dark out and the house was silent. erwin’s side of the bed was empty and while he wanted to wander off in search of him, he buried his face into the sheets and dozed.

they would be returning to new york soon. let erwin visit his friend. he wouldn’t be back for another hundred years after all.

**Author's Note:**

> the song levi plays for mike is "fragment" by max richter.


End file.
